delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World: Los Angeles
is the second season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a luxury mansion in Los Angeles. It is the first season to take place in one of the Pacific states. Residence The cast lived in a two-story modern mansion in the Beverly Hills area of Los Angeles county. The mansion included four bedrooms each with a different theme. One bedroom had an old Hollywood theme, one had a romance film theme, one had a 50s monster movie theme, and one had a science fiction movie theme. The mansion also included two bathrooms, a living area, a dining room, a kitchen, a screening room, a game room, a gym, a garage with four Lamborghini Huracáns, and an outdoor pool and hot tub. Assignment For the first time, the roommates are given an assignment unlike the previous season where they were each given a choice of three different jobs. This season, the group worked with The Trevor Project, an organization which helps to prevent teenage LGBT-related suicides. If any of the roommates fail to take part in their assignment, they are asked to leave the house. At first, Justin was apprehensive to working with the organization, but then ended up enjoying it. Helena risked getting kicked off the show after coming to a meeting an hour late because of a hangover. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: Los Angeles Reunion took place in New York, New York and was hosted by The Real World: New York cast member Anastasiya Misyakov. It featured the entire cast as they talked about their lives after filming. Since filming ended, Ayla returned to Dearborn, Michigan before permanently moving to Chicago a few weeks before the reunion. She states that her family was not happy with her behavior on the show. Ayla and her cousin have started a cosmetics company together called "Betty of Istanbul". Derrick returned to his job as a social worker in Atlanta and is currently dating the ex he hooked up with in the show. Helena moved back to New York City and claims that after seeing her behavior on the show, she has substantially stopped drinking as much. She is working on a clothing line designed for young adult women called "Lucy's Diamonds". Justin returned to his job in Sioux Falls as an electrician and is currently in a long-distance relationship with Kat, having gotten together after filming. He is working part-time as a model as well and is planning on moving to Las Vegas soon. Kat has returned to Las Vegas but quit her job as a hotel concierge and is working as a showgirl at a show in Las Vegas. Kenny returned to Tacoma and explained that Mikey later called him back, saying that he didn't want to be on camera anymore and that was his reasoning for breaking up with Kenny. Kenny claims they are back together and trying out long-distance. He currently works as a Spanish-language translator. Nick went back to Raleigh and is still caring for his family and working as a nutritionist and yoga instructor. He is still with Quinn. Quinn briefly returned to Burlington but now spends most of her time in Raleigh with Nick. They are thinking of moving to somewhere in the Northeast together. She is working as a freelance journalist. Other topics discussed at the reunion include Kenny's relationship with Dennis and Justin and Kenny's friendship. Kat revealed that she made up with Helena after they both apologized and are close friends again. Also discussed was Ayla and Quinn's former friendship, Derrick and Ayla's relationship, and Helena's supposed alcohol problems. The Challenge :Challenge in bold indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World Seasons Category:The Real World: Los Angeles